I'll Come
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. As someone bleeds to death they think of how they met their friend and love


lalalala nothing!! mesa own nothing!   
  
Kuwabara leaned heavily against the hard structure. It was dark and he was unsure of where he was.   
  
When he opened his eyes he saw blood on the ground. Lots of blood.  
  
"Urameshi..." He whispered sliding down the wall, or what ever it was.   
  
He fell.  
  
Where was he? How had he gotten here? Was it night or day?  
  
He knew no answers for these questions. All he could see when he opened his eyes was the trail of blood. He remembered something sharp clamping down on his side. Ripping his flesh...  
  
"Teeth...I was bit."  
  
Something with a large mouth, with thick teeth had bit him. His memory was trying to come back to him. He remembered that he and the others were doing something....Who were the others?  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke.  
  
"Urameshi..." Kuwabara whispered again. He said his name softly, as if hoping Yusuke would hear him, find him, and help him. "Urameshi..." He whispered again.  
  
Yusuke was his hero.  
  
He'd never tell him that, but if he ever wanted someone to help it'd be Yusuke. He became his hero the day Yusuke had save Eckiji. His precise pet. Yusuke had somehow realized how important his cat was too him.   
  
Others never got it. Many could never fathom why someone would care so much for a creature. Somehow Yusuke got it. He somehow knew that for what ever purpose, He needed that cat.  
  
"Urameshi..." Yusuke wasn't just his hero. He was his Idol...he wanted to be strong in front of Yusuke. Wanted Yusuke to know he was strong, like him.  
  
He had never felt so much respect for someone. But when he saw Yusuke laying on the floor after fighting the leader of the St. Beasts, giving up his life to help save Keiko, Kuwabara wanted, more than ever to be like him.  
  
Yusuke had become what he'd always wanted to be.  
  
Noble, and Honorable.  
  
"Urameshi..." It was getting harder and harder to say his name. Yusuke was his best friend. Maybe that was why he whispered his name so desperately.   
  
Kuwabara would have never thought they'd be friends. They were rivals, they hated each other. Somehow they'd become friends.  
  
At Genkai's tournament their friendship began. When Kuwabara lay on the ground completely broken, and in pain he talked to Yusuke saying he wasn't going to die until he won in a fight against Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara, to be honest, thought he would die. He only spoke those words, as the ease the horrible feeling Yusuke was giving off. Then he went unconscious. The next time he saw him, was the next day, and Yusuke had smiled completely relieved.  
  
Kuwabara knew they were friends then.   
  
He wasn't sure how they changed into Best friend's but he was almost completely sure that it was at the Dark Tournament. Maybe even when they went to rescue Yukina.  
  
Even Toguro had noticed they were close. He'd said to Yusuke's face he was going to kill him, because, "Urameshi does seem to be most fond of you." Kuwabara had automatically realized then, that Toguro was right.  
  
"Ur...Uramehsi." It was getting hard just to whisper, just to breathe. Yusuke was everything he'd said. But he was also his love.  
  
Yes, that was right his love.  
  
His secret love.  
  
When they were back at their hotel after the Toguro incident, Kuwabara sat in his room cleaning his wound. Though the wound wasn't fatal the wound was deep. Very deep.   
  
There were two holes that were barely flesh wounds, but the other three near his heart where the deepest. His blood seemed to come out so easily, and he felt dizzy.   
  
He couldn't focus on bandaging his wound.  
  
He pressed the rag to stop the bleeding. His blood seemed to decide to pour out in a downpour. How the wound had seemed to reopen, and get far worse was unclear to him.   
  
The rag was red now, and he swayed in his seat upon the bed. He was about to fall when he heard the door open, heard a rush of feet, and felt arms catch him just in time.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke, his brown eyes soft. "Hey...I'm okay."  
  
"Toguro really hurt you."  
  
"Nah...not bad...I'm-"  
  
Yusuke glared at him. "Your lying. He really hurt you. I thought..." His eyes, and face went sad, "I thought that the pain was apart of your fake death. Your really hurt, because of me..."  
  
Yusuke wouldn't let Kuwabara say anything until Kuwabara was completely bandaged up. "Yusuke...I'm alive because of you. You saved us all." Kuwabara smiled, and Yusuke took his hand.  
  
Kuwabara had flushed slightly, and Yusuke whispered, "Why do you do things for me...like run towards Toguro, just so he'd leave me alone. Just for me to get a moments peace, you were ready to die....Why..."  
  
Their were tears in his eyes then, and Kuwabara turned away. "Cuz...cuz...I really, really, really care about you..." His voice began to shake, "And the thought of losing you anymore...makes me want to...die."  
  
Yusuke was starring at him. Kuwabara felt as if he was going to cry. He felt as if he'd revealed some secret he'd kept, tightly locked away. "Kuwabara." Kuwabara turned to look at him and gasped as he saw Yusuke lean down.  
  
He kissed Kuwabara passionately on the lips Kuwabara sinking into the warm feeling. "Uramehsi..." He whispered. Yusuke was kissing his neck, and his lips. He had one hand on his chest, and the other in Kuwabara's hair.  
  
Kuwabara's one hands, held the elbows of his friend. Kuwabara whimpered as Yusuke kissed him, and slid his tongue into his mouth. When he broke away Kuwabara was red, and whispered again, eyes glazed over in pleasure, "Uramehsi..."  
  
Yusuke brushed Kuwabara's hair. "That's all you have to say...and I'll come running."  
  
Kuwabara now lay in his blood, cold, and curled up to the solid structure. "Urameshi..." He whispered once more, and suddenly felt hands around him, pulling him up. He was lifted up, an arm around his shoulder, and another arm under his bent knees. "Kuwabara!"   
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes and saw Yusuke their angry tears in his eyes. Though Kuwabara could see nothing else, Yusuke was all he needed to see. "Urameshi." Kuwabara stated. He smiled and, felt Yusuke pull him up.   
  
Yusuke kissed him, and Kuwabara felt his body warm up, and get relaxed. "Kuwabara, don't scare me like that...I can't lose you."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Because without you I'll have nothing...Your my everything Kuwabara...everything."  
  
la...its done...dis sux... 


End file.
